Portal:Videos Gamescom 2015
Gamescom2015CSS ¡Un saludo wikinautas! Durante la Gamescom 2015 se esperan muchos videos con tráilers, gameplays y entrevistas con mucha información sobre los juegos más esperados. Aquí están todos los videos que vayan saliendo. La lista se actualizará constantemente. ¡Divertíos, y si tenéis algo que comentar no olvidéis hacerlo a través de las redes sociales usando el hashtag #ESWikiaGC! Anno 2205 - Explora un nuevo mundo ES-0 Assassin's Creed Syndicate - Los Mellizos Evie y Jacob Frye Tráiler ES Assassin's Creed Syndicate - Evie Demo Gameplay ES Attack on Titan - Teaser Trailer. Battleborn Can't Get Enough (tráiler de la Gamescom 2015) Tráiler oficial Call of Duty® Advanced Warfare - Exo Zombies Descent ES Cobalt para Xbox (subs. español) - gamescom 2015 Crackdown 3 (subs. español) - gamescom 2015 Dark Souls III - PC XB1 PS4 - El Fuego se desvanece (Spanish) (Gamescom Trailer) Tráiler oficial de Destiny El Rey de los Poseídos, "Somos guardianes" ES Vídeo oficial del prólogo de Destiny El Rey de los Poseídos ES Paquete de arsenal SUROS para Destiny El Rey de los Poseídos ES Fable Legends - An all-new shared adventure in Albion Fallout 4 ¿por qué importan los detalles? FIFA 16 - FIFA Ultimate Team Draft con Gary Neville y Jamie Carragher FIFA 16 - Trailer de Gamescom - Nueva temporada Final Fantasy Explorers - Trailer Gamescom 2015. FINAL FANTASY® XV – “DAWN” gamescom 2015 Trailer Final Fantasy XV - Gameplay Malboro atacando Gamescom 2015. Los Orígenes de FOR HONOR ES-0 Forza Motorsport 6 - carreras bajo la lluvia (subs.español) - gamescom 2015 Remastering Gears of War – The Locust Remastering Gears of War - Environments Guitar Hero® Live Tráiler Oficial Gamescom Entre Bastidores ES Halo Wars 2 (subs. español) - gamescom 2015 Halo 5 Multiplayer - gamescom 2015 Tráiler de Kharazim - Heroes of the Storm (ES) En desarrollo Nuevo campo de batalla – Santuarios infernales (ES) En desarrollo Kharazim, Rexxar, aspectos y monturas Homefront The Revolution - Trailer Gamescom 2015. Diario de desarrollo de Just Cause 3 ¿Quién es Rico? Conoce Al Equipo Burn It trailer - Just Cause 3 PEGI 18 Just Dance 2016 ¡descubre el nuevo modo Showtime! Little Battlers eXperience - Crea a tu robot invencible (Nintendo 3DS) Little Battlers eXperience - ¡Reta a tus amigos! (Nintendo 3DS) Little Battlers eXperience - Comienza la batalla, ¡descubre su historia! (Nintendo 3DS) Los Sims 4 ¿Quedamos? tráiler de anuncio oficial Lost Horizon 2 - Gamescom 2015 Trailer English Mad Max - Trailer Stronghold español HD Tráiler de presentación mundial de Mafia III ES PEGI New & Official MGSV TPP gamescom trailer Might & Magic Heroes VII - Tráiler Tributo ES Mighty No. 9 (Wii U y Nintendo 3DS) Mirror's Edge Catalyst - Trailer de Gameplay Naruto SUN Storm 4 - PC XB1 PS4 - La Nueva Era (Spanish) (Gamescom Trailer) NBA 2K16 - ‘Stephen Curry Saliendo de las sombras’ Need for Speed Icons Trailer PC, PS4, Xbox One Need for Speed Official Gamescom Trailer PC, PS4, Xbox One Nindies @ gamescom 2015 Nobunaga’s Ambition Sphere of Influence - Trailer Gamescom 2015. Overwatch Presentamos a Lúcio (ES) Overwatch Habilidades de Lúcio (ES) Overwatch - Nuevos mapas Industrias Volskaya y Numbani Overwatch Lúcio en acción (ES) Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare 2 Plant Gameplay en Moon Base Z Gamescom 2015 Official PES 2016 Gameplay Trailer GC 2015 Project Zero Maiden of Black Water - Tráiler de la edición limitada (Wii U) Quantum Break - El tiempo es poder (subs. español) - gamescom 2015 Rare Replay - 30 juegos míticos, una colección épica UK Rise of the Tomb Raider Prophet’s Tomb Risen 3 Titan Lords Enhanced Edition - Trailer del Anuncio. Scalebound (subs. español) - gamescom 2015 Official Skylanders SuperChargers Overview StarCraft II Legacy of the Void - Avance de «Comandantes aliados» (ES) Star Wars Battlefront Tráiler de juego – Escuadrón de cazas STAR WARS The Old Republic – Knights of the Fallen Empire – “Become the Outlander” Gameplay Trailer Street Fighter V - Vega. SUPERHOT Beta Gameplay Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS - ¡Multijugador con amiibo! (New Nintendo 3DS) THE CREW WILD RUN ¡Vive nuevas sensaciones de conducción! THE CREW WILD RUN Los secretos de un viaje salvaje Thimbleweed Park coming to Xbox One Tom Clancy’s Rainbow Six Siege – Tráiler del Gamescom 2015 Tom Clancy’s Rainbow Six Siege –Demo Modo Espectador ES Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 5 Trailer ES Total War WARHAMMER – The Battle of Black Fire Pass Developer Walkthrough Unravel Trailer del Juego de Puzzles - PS4 Xbox One PC We Happy Few coming to Xbox One PEGI 18 World of Warcraft – Tráiler de avance (ES) World of Warcraft - Teaser Cinemático World of Warcraft Legion – Características generales (ES) World of Warcraft Legion - Resumen de características Warlords of Draenor La historia hasta hoy (ES) Warlords of Draenor - La historia hasta ahora... Daniel Bryan at Gamescom 2015 Gameplay oficial de XCOM 2 “Bienvenido al Avenger” Zombi - El Survival Horror llega a PS4, Xbox One y PC ES